


Strays

by Notsalony



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), Teen Wolf (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Breeding Farms, Crossover, Dynamic play, F/M, Forced Nudity, M/M, Magic!Mick, Massive Crossover, Meta Wolves, Meta!Len, Multi, Other, Power Play, Public Nudity, WIP, Werewolf!Barry, Werewolf!Mon-el, enslavement, meta powers, sex slaves, virgins, werewolf!axel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: The world has known about the supernatural for generations now.  And the sexual revolution brought the Dynamics system to the forefront.  Doms, Subs, Switches, all are welcome.  Humans, Meta Humans, Werewolves, and other unknown races walk the Earth in some form of comfortable peace.  And in this world, bloodlines and breeding matter, so when Len’s sister brings a pair of pups home that test as pure blood well bred wolves, but are unclaimed strays, he must fall into a world that he’s never wanted to face before.





	Strays

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [At least the Road to Hell is paved, I'm not good with Stairways](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013228) by [lady emebalia (emebalia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emebalia/pseuds/lady%20emebalia). 



> Inspired by commissioners 1, 4, & 5, as well as Ract46’s were au series, lady emebalia‘s Road to hell, Crimson 1’s general support, and Coldflashwave’s ideas

“Hold up.” Lisa frowned, handing her groceries and the white plastic bags with their take out to Mick who was standing there frowning, glaring now as more was put upon him to carry.

“What is it now?” His gruff voice showing how put upon he felt as he watched Lisa walk off towards the side of the road.  They’d gone out to get supper for their small family and weren’t exactly walking through the best location in Central City.  But Lisa was stocking towards a large refrigerator box with a thin blanket over the side of it.

“I heard something…” Lisa inched closer and Mick huffed and put the food down, drawing a line that burned slightly before vanishing around it.

“You’re brother will have a fit if I come home and you lost an arm because you didn’t know not to check strange sounds in strange boxes.” Mick shook his head as he stomped over to her, the runic tattoos on his hand began to glow with an inner fire.

“Simmer down, if it was something nasty it’d have torn my face off by now.” Lisa rolled her eyes as she got next to the box.  “It’s warm… ish.” She pulled back as she stood up and pulled the blanket off and revealed four naked young men all curled around one another.  “HOLY FUCK!” She jumped back.

“STAY DOWN!” Mick barked as his hand filled with fire.

“MICK!” Lisa kicked his knee and made him fall to one knee, turning his head stiffly to glare at her.

“Why did you…” He glared as he growled at her.

“Don’t be a dick.” She hissed as she walked up to the men and checked them out.  “Are you okay?” She asked in a quiet voice to the tallest one of them who was looking worried at her.

“are we some where we shouldn’t be?” He whimpered.

“How old are you?” She asked quietly as she reached out a hand.

“We’re about four…” He bit his lip and looked down.  “Where’s the truck?”

“Truck honey?” She started stroking his cheek and he moved into it.

“Izzy’s sick… and we were going to the doctor to help him.  I… I don’t know where we are…” He started crying a little.

“Lisa…” Mick warned.

“Mick, leave it.” Lisa shot him a look.  “Which one of you is Izzy?” She asked sweetly and the boy with the fluffy hair helped a thin and pale boy with frizzy hair sit up.

“Trying to keep him warm… we were cold in the truck and then it got really cold and the doctor’s didn’t come for us… and… we got scared.” He looked down.  Lisa looked down and realized they were naked and the bottom of the box was wet.

“We’re going to get you somewhere warm, okay?”

“okay.” The boy nuzzled Izzy and the others so they’d get up and huddle together.

“Lisa.” Mick growled.

“Mick, clothes, now.” She spoke quickly and harshly.  He sighed and drawing glyphs with his glowing hand he transfigured the dry parts of the box into shorts for the boys.

“What’s your name sweet heart?”

“I’m Barry.” He perked up a little.

“And these two?” She gestured to the one who had spiky hair with a slight fluff to it, but it was jet black.

“That’s Axel.  And that’s Mon-el.” He gestured to a boy with sort of spiky brown hair.

“Mon-el?” She frowned as she looked at him, realizing as she glanced down that he’d looked human enough but large for his age.

“His mom was a Daxamite.” Barry blushed.

“oh…” She paused.  “Do each of you have different mothers?” She asked delicately.

“yeah.” Barry nodded shyly.

“Lisa…” Mick’s gravelly voice broke through.

“Hang on just a minute.” Lisa smiled before grabbing Mick by the arm and dragging him away.  “WHAT?”

“They’re wolf pups.”

“They’re not wild.”

“How do…”

“Wild wolves have a basic mother / father dynamic system and they don’t swap partners all that much.  They’re from a breeder.  And one of them got sick so they threw out the whole litter.” She glanced at them.

“Even more reason to leave them here.  They’re wolves…..”

“They’ll die out here.  We need to get that one some help.  And we can’t just leave them out here, they’re only three or four years old.”

“Mighty big for pups.” Mick clenched his jaw.

“I’m betting a meta-wolf was their father.  Which makes breeding him illegal as fuck.” Lisa sighed.

“More reason to leave them the fuck alone.” Mick pointed out.

“We’re taking them home with us.”

“LISA!”

“I don’t care.  Mick, we’re doing this.  You be nice.” She walked back to the pups.  “We’re going to take you back to our place to get you warmed up and we’ll call a doctor to have you checked out and make sure Izzy gets some medicine to feel better.” She smiled softly as she fluffed Izzy’s hair and could feel how he was burning up under her touch.

“thank you.” Barry nodded, as he put his arms around his brothers and pulled them along with him.  He whispered something to Mon-el and Axel and they nodded and went back to where Mick was picking up the groceries and started helping.

“I don’t need help.” Mick gruffly shouted, and the boys looked at one another before continuing to pick up bags.  Mick was about to yell at them again when Mon-el crouched down and tucked a couple of the bags into the bottom of his shorts and stood up carrying it.  “The fuck…. Did you just tie that to your balls or something?” Mick frowned.

“No.” Mon-el blushed.  “I’m half Daxamite.”

“What’s that got to…”

“They’re… down there… it’s kind of like an extra arm… or a tail…” Axel blushed.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah…. Show him.” Axel looked at Mon-el who nodded and pulled the shorts away from his body to reveal that his penis had curled around the handles and was holding it sort of like an elephant’s trunk.

“Fuck.” Mick blinked at it.

“Yeah… they’re… it’s interesting to watch them use it.” Axel blushed.

“What do _you_ know about using it?” Mick glanced at Axel.  “You’re too young for that.”

“Yeah.  The wolf part of us would take years to set in and we’d be little kids right now.  But we just started growing and maturing.  Age wise we’re almost four… physically we’re in our twenties.  The perfect pets.” He shrugged.

“Speak for yourself.  My last test said I was slave material.” Mon-el chuckled.

“Not much better.” Axel pushed his brother slightly before taking his share of the packages.  “At least we’re all doing better than Izzy.” He looked at his brother with a pained expression.

“What’d he test at?” Mick looked at the boy who was clinging to Barry.

“Catamite.” Mon-el said quietly.

“Shit… really?”

“Yeah… only redeeming skills are as a fucking post for everyone in a house hold.  I mean, I tested at pet… but I’m okay with that.”

“And the other one?”

“Barry.  He tested at mistress level.”

“SERIOUSLY?” Mick’s jaw fell down.  “You’re telling me that kid… that kid that someone threw away at the side of the rode… is a mistress level wolf pup… looks like that… and someone was stupid enough to toss him?” Mick couldn’t believe it.

“It’s the meta gene.” Axel shrugged.

“You all tested positive?” Mick asked quietly.  It wasn’t a polite subject to ask about, asking if someone was m+ or not.

“Barry’s got the highest count of us.  But all four of us.  Even Mon-el.  But they’re all dormant.”

“Seriously?  All four of you?” Mick hadn’t heard of that many siblings all having a m+ rating and still not activating even after four years.

“Yeah.  It’s something to do with how we grew so fast.  Our wolf senses and powers are stunted too.” Axel sighed.

“So the enhanced senses…?”

“Other than being just above normally warm… nothing.  But I did hear them say that it was part of the gene splicing that they’d put into us to test out.” Axel sighed.

“Gene splicing…?” Mick bit his lip.  This was sounding bad.

“My … mother was… a Daxamite scientist.  She was breeding father out to test theories.  She wanted to see if she could make the idea of virgin pups a concept.  Imagine having a m+ werewolf who could score in the switch or submissive, verse or bottom parts of the dynamics spectrum, and who could score anywhere from Mistress to Catamite… and their powers only activate once they’ve lost their virginity.” Mon-el looked at Mick.

“Seriously…”

“Yep.”

“So… all of you… none of you have any powers till….”

“Till we loose our virginity.  And she managed to program us all to be bisexual.  Better appeal for a wider public.  But… Izzy tested heavily on the side of liking guys.” Mon-el looked over at Izzy.  “I’m worried it’s rejection.”

“Rejection?” Mick frowned, and stopped.  He’d heard about some breeders a while back that lost their license because they’d tried some method to ensure the pups were all born wolves instead of some coming out human and the pups that rejected the treatment all died.  “Shit…” Mick bit his lip again.

“We don’t know it’s that.” Axel shot Mon-el a look.

“If there’s a flaw in the genetic grafts then there’s a 93% chance that we got the same flaws and it’ll just take time.  Or when our powers activate it’ll kill us.” Mon-el said glumly.  “Finally meet a guy or gal willing to take my v card, and I have a better than 78% chance of my body exploding or dying on them in the process.” He sighed.

“You’re pretty good with math.” Mick glanced at Mon-el

“Daxamite genes.  Mother was science cast… so those preprogrammed skills transferred over to me.  I don’t think she meant them to.  Who wants a sex slave that also just happens to have the mind of a 4th level intellect.” He shrugged.

“They have levels for that shit?”

“Yeah..” Mon-el blushed.

“We’re falling behind.” Mick started walking faster.  He wasn’t great with feelings and worrying about these kids dying before they got their cherries popped or during, or even after… and if that one pup was rejecting his own dna or not… also insulting this one’s intelligence… it felt like an awful lot of caring and feelings all happening at once.

“Are you two married?” Axel asked.

“Who?  Me and Lisa?  Fuck no.” Mick laughed.  “She’s my boss’ little sister.”

“But she bosses you around?” Mon-el frowned.

“I’m rated submissive enough that I listen to orders.  Her brother’s been the one to hold my contract just so I don’t get sent to a federal processing list or something.”

“Better with the people you know.” Axel nodded.  “We’re all we have.  The four of us.”

“What about your dad?”

“We only know our mothers.” Axel shook his head.  “We never saw dad.  Don’t know his name or anything about him or what his meta power was.  Just that he’s a werewolf that they used in the breeding farm.” He shrugged.

“That sucks.”

“You play the hand you’ve been dealt.” Axel shrugged.

“Before you keep making googoo eyes at my brother.” Mon-el stated as he rolled his eyes at them.  “You should know we’ve been left here a few hours so he’s still fine now.  But they didn’t leave our collars so he’s going to have a rough night tonight.” Mon-el looked at Axel who flushed, but he knew they had to warn these people.

“Rough time why?” Mick asked, ignoring the part where he’d been flirting with Axel because he knew he had been, a little.  Maybe a little more than a little.

“My mother wasn’t mentally stable.  She… she was removed from the program and after some testing they added a daily medical injection from my collar to keep me stable.”

“So you’re going off your meds?”

“not by choice.” Axel looked at his feet as they walked.  “I’m prone to delusions and psychosis that can result in my attempting to kill people and finding it funny.” He didn’t look up and Mick hazarded a glance at Mon-el who gestured for him to do something about this.  Mick glared at him and sighed mentally as he turned to Axel.

“We have time then right?  Did they give you your shot today?”

“yeah…” Axel bit his lip.

“Then we’ll get the doc to take a look at you too and maybe she can tell what kind of meds they’ve been using and maybe you can see about getting back on it.” Mick shrugged.

“It’s a pretty glaring defect… who’s going to want a pet you have to medicate or he might kill you in your sleep?” Axel was starting to crumble in on himself from voicing his fears.

“Tell you what.  We can’t find you a place to stay I’ll register as your owner.”

“y-you would?” Axel looked up at Mick then.

“Sure.  Might be close quarters for a bit, but I’m sure we can make do.”

“okay.” Axel smiled brightly as he hugged Mick.  Mick smiled down at him as he hugged him back.

“I don’t get it.” Mon-el shrugged.  “But hey, if it works for you.”

“shut up.” Axel pouted.

“What he said.”

***

“No.” Len crossed his arms having gone to the door to open it for his sister and his submissive only to find four barely dressed men huddled close to them.  “I don’t know what the hell you’re thinking but I’m not running a half way house, and I have my hands full doming Mick.” He glared at his sister.

“They need our help Lenny.” Lisa bit her lip and batted her eyes, knowing full well the power she had over her brother.

“Lisa, you brought four… what even are they?”

“We’re wolves.” Barry offered.

“Great.  You brought four werewolves… HERE of all places?!” He threw his hands up.

“Mick back me up on this.” Lisa bit her lip at him.

“We need to at least call Doc.”

“WHAT?!” Len wheeled around on him.

“That one’s sick, their owners dumped them on the street because they didn’t want to deal with it.  This one needs meds before tomorrow or he’ll be recycled.”

“Re-recycled…” Len gaped at him.  “Lisa, the fuck did you bring into my house!”

“Why would he be recycled?” Lisa frowned.

“I get homicidal without my meds…” Axel blushed.

“Oh lovely… an off his meds werewolf who’ll likely kill us in our sleep.  GREAT JOB LISA!” Len sat there holding the bridge of his nose trying desperately not to lose his temper any more than he already had.

“If it’s any concelation… we don’t have our powers.” Barry offered.

“What’s that fucking mean?” Len glowered at him.

“We… we’re meta wolves…”

“what…?”

“We… we’re only four years old… we’re still pups… and the mods they built in…”

“Jesus fucking… LISA… a word!” He pointed to the kitchen and she followed his direction and he followed suit.

“You brought four m+ wolves from a BREEDER who fucked with their genetics into my house… Do you remember what we do for a living?!?!”

“They need our help.  The curly haired one will be dead before too long if we don’t, the one that Mick’s attached to would likely kill them all and did you NOTICE the one that can carry shit with his dick?”

“Lisa… it’s not the first time I’ve seen a Daxamite.”

“Wait… you KNEW about that?”

“I’m old enough to have slept with Daxamites and with Kryptonians.  Believe me.  They may look like us, but down there it’s an entirely different set of rules.” His eyes got wide as he shook his head.

“You never told me you dated aliens… when…?”

“You remember the Hub City job about ten years ago?”

“Didn’t you have to be some rich snob’s boy toy?” She frowned.

“I did.  And he had a Daxamite and a Kryptonian as body guards, and liked to watch them fuck his toys.”

“oh….” Lisa wisely chose not to speak about that.

“Yeah oh.  The point is.  I get what he is.  I don’t like it.  But I get it.  But seriously Lisa, why the fuck did you do… _this_ …?” He gestured to the other room.

“Mick said there’s a chance that when they get their powers they could die.”

“So random ticking bombs, still waiting for the why here.”

“They’re virgins.”

“Bully for them.”

“They’re modded so that they’re meta and their wolf powers can’t activate till they’re not virgins.”

“They… wait… what?” Len frowned and stocked around his sister to look at where the wolves were quietly huddled around their sick brother.  “You’re telling me that ALL four of them are virgins?”

“Yeah.  They’re genetics caused them to hyper age to this degree…”

“You want to call the doc.  Don’t you.” Len crossed his arms as he looked at his sister.

“yes.” She sighed.

“Fine.” Len sighed as he looked out at how worried Barry looked after Izzy.  He knew better than to get invested in these pups.  But somethings can’t be helped.  Something about Barry opened a part of Len he’d felt was closed off for years now.  And he was pretty sure it would only spell disaster in the long run.

“Thanks Lenny.” She kissed his cheek.

“whatever.” He huffed as he turned to look at Barry again only to see the wolf pup looking at him with keen interest.  Len blushed and turned around.

“Someone’s got a crush.” Lisa smirked, waiting as her cell was calling the Doc.

“I do not!” Len glared.

“Oh honey.” Lisa patted his arm.  “I meant him.” She smiled at Len before walking away, already talking to who ever had picked up the phone at the Doc’s place.

“fuck.” Len sighed as he hung his head.  This hadn’t gone anything like he’d thought it would.  He just wanted to have lunch, sit around on his down time for once in months of planning, and relax.  But no, no his sister had to go out and find some of the most illegal trouble in the world, bring it to their doorstep and offer to call it a doctor because it looked a little sick.  He sighed and looked back out into the living room to Isaac.  That kid definitely didn’t look good.  He hoped it wasn’t rejection.  For his sake.

And maybe Barry’s.

**Author's Note:**

> More coming eventually.


End file.
